


A Few Things I Learned While Watching The Borgia's

by loveyhowl



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyhowl/pseuds/loveyhowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning:  This video contains completely random, silly observations, and other selected moments I always found to be purely delicious...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Things I Learned While Watching The Borgia's




End file.
